Nothing to Lose
by Starsinger
Summary: Lisa faces her greatest challenge. Set during "To The Stars"


**Nothing to Lose**

by Starsinger

**Lisa finds herself about to leave Earth, but can't leave without telling Rick how she feels. Heard this story? This is how she works herself up to it. No, don't own them.**

Lisa returned to her quarters. She needed to pack. Her hands shook as she put everything she thought she needed into the suitcase. As she packed she realized there was one thing she couldn't pack, and wasn't there as she looked at a picture taken of her and Rick that one of the Terrible Trio had taken. Claudia, Gloval, even Max and Miriya were all right, she was afraid of facing her own demons. The only way for her to exorcise the ghost of Carl Riber, was to meet the reality of Rick Hunter head on.

Lisa watched as her hand rose to knock on the door. It seemed as if another person knocked on the door and greeted Minmei as she answered the door. For all that Minmei had the body of a woman, she still seemed like a girl. She found herself babbling as Rick joined Minmei at the door. Lisa had been promoted to command the SDF-2. She heard Minmei congratulate her, and she saw the confusion cross Rick's face as she drew a breath. "I love you, Rick," came the confession. There, she had said it. It was said, she recognized that Rick and Minmei were together now. In the end she asked Minmei to take care of him and left. She never heard Rick call out after her as her tears clouded both eyes and ears. She felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Lisa had really headed back for home to finish packing when the first explosions knocked her to the ground. She realized that it must have knocked her out as she felt someone pick her up, roll her over, and call her name. She shook herself awake, and, after determining that Khyron was behind the attack, turned to head back to the ship. Lisa started to fell, or started to, Rick grabbed her around the waist and declared that he would take care of her. "I love you, Lisa," he said as he turned her around to face him.

"You…love…me?" she asked, incredulously. "Am I dreaming this?" The moment was interrupted as Minmei barged into the area, insisting that Rick accompany her to the nearest shelter. Rick shook her off as he headed off in the direction Lisa was running. He knew where his duty lay.

When the battle ended Rick landed on the shore of the lake, stunned. The SDFs-1 and 2 were destroyed. Everyone on board was gone. Lisa was…was…calling to him from the ground? He jumped down from his veritech and reached out to touch her. He wasn't hallucinating, she was real and shaking beneath his own quaking fingers. He barely heard her explanation of the Gloval pushing her out the only working escape pod. He was about to pull her into his arms when they heard Minmei's voice once again. He momentarily hated her

Then, suddenly neither Rick or Lisa could hate her. She was apologizing for her behavior and telling Lisa the exact same thing Lisa had been telling her just two hours earlier. He watched in bemusement as she shook Lisa's hand and headed out. Rick smiled as Lisa threw her arms through his left. Rick extraced it and put it around her, grabbing her hand with the other. They stood there as the snow began to fall. Rick soon shook off the spell the cold weather put on them both and pulled Lisa around to face him. Rick could feel her breath quicken as he pulled her close and pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth. Her enthusiastic response reminded him that, unlike Minmei, Lisa was a woman. Her mouth opened willingly to his questing tongue. The passionate kiss only ended as the wild applause that came from Max and Miriya penetrated their private moment.

Rick grinned at her as Max slapped him on the back, and Miriya muttered, "Bout damn time."

"Yeah, bout damn time," Rick said. "So, what gave you the courage to come tell me how you felt?" he asked softly.

"I had nothing to lose."

**Okay, this isn't the best I've done, but I'm working on a parody on most things Sci-Fi/Fantasy/Horror. Go ahead, tell me how bad it is.**


End file.
